Defender of the Blazing Flame
by Saiyakitsune
Summary: After being fixed by Tails, Metal Sonic is sent to Blazes world to help her in guarding the Sol Emeralds.  How will this affect Blaze and Metal?  What will Eggman Nega do now in this new predicanment and why is Sonic smile so creepy?  Metal Sonic/Blaze
1. Welcome

**Author Notes: Hello fellow reader and/or authors and welcome to Defender of the Blazing Flame! I decided to come back and fix it up for all those who have not read yet.**

**Metal Sonic: What was wrong with it?**

**Author Notes: Just some grammar errors and a couple of changes in dialouge. Nothing big. Hey since your here Metal, do you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Very well. Saiyakitsune does not own Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Team, or Archie Comics. This is just his version of the Sonic Universe.**

**Author Notes: Thank you Metal Sonic**

**Metal Sonic: Whatever.**

**Author Notes: Now before I forget, if anyone would like to beta read my stories please let me know via e-mail or by pming me. It would nice to have someone find all the mistakes I was unable to see. Also, if you write up a review I'll know if this story is actualy likeable. Yes I am openly asking for you guys to write up reviews. This story is already done so why not tell me what you think eh, eh? Now with that done, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~Defender of the Blazing Flame~**

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sonic?"

"You bet! What could possibly go wrong?"

Tails let out a sigh of defeat as he shook his head. Sonic on the other looked as confident as ever with his hands behind his back and cheesy grin on his face.

"Everything possibly wrong will happen if you ask me." was said from the third member of the group as they continued to walk. His figure was hidden by a dark brown cloak. What could be seen were two metallic feet and legs that gleamed whenever the sun shined on them. The only other thing not covered by the cloak was his face, which consisted of two neon red eyes with pitch black as the main color surrounding the iris. Sonic's cheerful expression turned to one of annoyance as he gave his attention to the mysterious mobian.

"Well aren't you the life of the party?" Sonic remarked sarcastically, "Can't you let up even a little Metal? *sigh* And your suppose to be my doppelganger. The doctor had no idea what he was doing when he built you did he?" The now revealed Metal Sonic looked undeterred to his arch nemesis rant as he started his own little rant.

"I'm being sent of as a servant to someone I don't even know!" he exclaimed loudly. "I see no reason to liven up"

"Come on Metal its not that bad." Tails reasoned, "You don't have to worry about Dr. Eggman looking for you anymore or those bounty hunters either."

"I'm being sent to another dimension to stand as a back up guard for this Blaire person when she is unable to protect seven gems with power equal to the Chaos Emeralds. If it wasn't for you to make my weakness chaos energy that stupid council of yours would've dismantled me at the spot." Metal finished with distaste at his last words. "I know you guys mean well, but to me this is like sending me to jail with no hope of escaping."

Both Sonic and Tails looked at their former enemy with sorrow, but did not once stop for a moment. An awkward silence enveloped the three travelers, but it did not last long as Sonic's voice became apparent once more.

"Blaze." was all that came out of the hedgehog's mouth. Metal Sonic gave him a quizical look, silently asking him to elaborate. "Her name is Blaze the cat, not Blaire."

The blue chrome mechanical hedgehog raised a nonexisted eyebrow at his predesor before letting out a whatever as the three continued on their now silent journey to a unknown kingdom.

**~DBF~**

"So let me get this straight. You want me to allow an old foe of yours whosepurpose in life was to annihilate you, steal the Chaos Emeralds, and reek havoc on Mobius to guard _**MY SOL EMERALDS?**_"

"Um… yes?"

"Wrong answer!"

"Eep!"

Metal Sonic and Tails decided to do the smart thing and stay back as they watched Sonic getting burned from a pissed off Blaze the Cat. Metal whispered something to Tails saying _'I told you everything wrong would happen'. _Tails gave him a hard look which Metal responded with a shrug.

"aren't you going to help him?" the young twin tailed kitsune asked.

"And face her wrath too? Sorry, but even a machine knows that hell hath no fury like a womens scorn." Metal Sonic retorted. Tails responded by holding a remote with single button on it. Getting the messege, Metal let out an impossible sigh as he walked towards the cat and hedgehog to stop their fussing. He first grabbed Sonic by the collar of his neck followed by grabbing Blaze by her robe. The blue hedgehog tried to hide himself behind Metal as Blaze gave him a heated glare. He let Sonic go, who was grateful enough to say thank you before going to a feedle position behind an uncomfortable Tails, he did not let go of Blaze who began to struggle to become free from his grip.

"Let me go you walking toaster!"Blaze ordered as she continued to try to get free.

"Tsk, tsk, resorting to name calling have we? I think someone needs a time out." teased Metal as his grib never ceased its hold on the princess.

"TIME OUT!"

"Come on stop with the screaming, if I had ears I'm sure they would be bleeding right about now." Metal complained as he covered his ears with his free hand. Tails decided at that moment to step in and calm down Blaze before she burned everything to the ground in a 5 meter radius.

"Blaze stop whining, you sound just like a brat right now." After hearing what the fox has said, her eyes widened as she realized how she has been acting. If any of her subjects saw her like this what would they say? Blaze let go of the anger she had previously and became limp. Noticing that she was not going to go on a rampage anymore, Metal gently freed her from his grasp and allowed her feet to touch the ground before letting go completly.

What happened next shocked Metal and Sonic, but left Tails smiling. Blaze turned to the three of them and gave a bow before speaking.

"I am sorry for my previous actions, please forgive my rudeness." Blaze asked, still bowing before them. Tails smile grew warmer as he patted Blaze on her back.

"Apology accepted Blaze. No one blames you for your actions, right guys?" Sonic nodded yes as he returned to his normal cocky self as Metal Sonic let out a whatever, crossing his arms. Pleased with their responses Tails decided to explain why Metal was going to help her with guarding the Sol Emeralds.

"You see Blaze, Metal here has been given a second chance in life and the only way our council would allow this is to send him to another dimension where he would be unable to do any more damage to Mobius. Not only that, but he has to be watched by someone who would not let their guard down before him and allow to escape and return to his old ways." Listening to his reasoning Blaze now understood why they chose her world to place him, but Tails was not done with his explanation. "Also, with a few modifications from me and Rotor, Metal Sonic is unable to absorb chaos energy or anything similar to it without burning up, no pun intended. This way Metal Sonic wont go rouge and steal the Sol Emeralds and try to destroy everything in his path." Finished with what he had to say, Tails waited for a response from Blaze.

After what felt like five minutes, Blaze began to speak, "Fine, he can stay here since I have no choice in the matter."

"GREAT!" the sheer volume made Blaze jump ten feet in the air as Sonic stood right behind her with his usual grin on his face. Blaze fell in the arms of Metal Sonic, who just seem to stand there after Sonic's shout of glee. Blaze was equally dazed as her head was still swimming in the clouds.

"With that done will be leaving now, come on Tails." waking from her stupor, Blaze began to stummer for another explanation.

"W-Wait! you guys are leaving already?" Tails stopped in mid run and turned around to answer Blaze because Sonic was already long gone yelling out a good-bye all the way.

"Sorry Blaze, but the portal that we took to get here is going to close in about 15 minutes. We gotta get going. See ya!" and with that, the yellow fox quickly became a blur as he dissapeared along the horizon. After a few minutes of just laying in Metal Sonic's arms, Blaze finally realized their current position, let out a shrill eep, and jumped out of his arms. A blush covered her muzzle as she straightened her clothes and dishiveld hair. Satisfied with her outward apearance she began walking back to her home, a small blush still covering her face. Amused by her reaction and antics to their previous position, Metal Sonic let out small chuckle before following Blaze into their home.

The clock had struck four and Blaze was showing her new aquantance what he would be guarding. Metal Sonic silently followed the lilac cat, having not said anything after Sonic and Tails left. He payed mild interest to architecture of the palace he would be residing in and was impressed with what he saw. After quite a few more turns and halls, the Princess and the machine reached the vault which held the seven Sol Emeralds. With no hesitation, Blaze openned the double doors of the vault and walked towards the shrine. Metal Sonic whistled at the sight before him as he gazed at the mystical gems of power, feeling their strength from the door.

"So these are the Sol Emeralds huh." This was more of a statement than a question as Metal watched the gems in awe.

"Yes, these are the Sol Emeralds which you will be guarding when I am unable to." Blaze said with a hint of pride at seeing Metal Sonic's look of wonder at the emeralds. "The Sol Emeralds, along with the Jeweled Sceptor, are what I have been entrusted to protect with my life. This is my duty as a princess and my duty alone."

"Wait," Metal interjected, "If this is your duty to bear alone, why are you allowing me to share that duty?"

A small smile graced Blaze's lips as her eyes faded into passed experiences. "When I first met Sonic about a year ago, I thought I did not need anyones help, that if I let anyone help me that they would just get in my way. But after meeting up with Cream, Fighting both Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega with Sonic, I realized that while it is my duty to protect the Sol Emeralds it doesn't hurt to have someone lend you a hand in need." She then turned her head towards Metal Sonic and continued her monolouge, "It is still hard for me to accept help from others, so please bear with me when I seem... unreasonable"

If he had the ability to smile, Metal would at that moment. At first glance, Blaze seems calm, cool, and collected but truthully, she is shy and uncertain of what to do. In the back of his mind he even thought it was cute how she looked then and there. Shrugging off the thought as it didn't matter at the moment, Metal decided to let his own voice be known.

"Don't worry about. I'm still getting used to being around other mobians so you're not alone in this matter."

Feeling relief wash over her, Blaze asked him a question, "Well then, what shall I call you?"

Metal gave her a wierd look, "What do you mean?"

Realizing the idiocy of her question, Blaze mentaly hit herself before explaining what she ment, "Well, this is a new world for you and a new life. I thought you might want to be called something else other than Metal Sonic. Personally, its a little wierd for me to call you that."

Seeing the logic in her muse, it didn't take longe for Metal to create a new name for himself and anounce it. "Very well then, for now on you shall call me Metaru."

"Metaru?"

"Is there a problem Blaze?"

"N-no! Not at all! Its just that..."

"Its just what?"

"Nevermind, Metaru is a good name." Sighing due to defeat, Blaze slumped her shoulders at Metaru's stubborness. Meanwhile, at a nearby window, two figures were spying on them. One a fox and the other a hedgehog. The two figures were identified as none other then Miles Tails Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I don't know about this Sonic." Tails anounced with uncertainty in his voice.

"What about lil'bro?"

"I mean, why Blaze? Why choose her for your plans? Couldn't, I don't know, Mina or Amy be used instead of him?"

"Tails, Tails, Tails" Sonic began, switching to his older brother mentality. "MIna is still with Ash and Amy, come on Amy? Thats like sending him to his death. Blaze is the only logical choice. Besides you and Rotor did those modifications on Metal So-, I mean _Metaru_, right?"

"Ye-yeah but..." the young fox stammered.

"But nothing. My plan is full proof." Interjected the older Mobian

"But what if something does go wrong." Tails asked with a hint of fear.

"Didn't I say no buts?" Sonic said, starting to get annoyed, "If anything does happen, which nothing will, then worst case scenario my plan fails and we get the crud beaten out of us." with even more fear Tails let out an _'us?'_, but Sonic either did not hear or chose to ignore him. "Best case scenario my plan succeeds and we all live happily ever after, bruise fear."

"B-but"

Sonic bumped Tails in the head which earned him an _'ow!_'. "No more if's, and's or but's! Now lets get out of here before anyone spots us." With that, the blur jumped off from where he was and sped off into the opposite direction of the castle. Tails followed him imediately muttering under his breath _'You didn't have to hit me.'_ and not long after, the fox and the hedgehog became yellow and blue blurs as they headed off who knows where.

**~To be Continued~**

**Author Notes: So what do you think? Love it, hate it, to early to tell? Send in a review so I know what I am doing right and/or wrong. Next chapter shall be posted in about 5 days or I'll have my parents take away my Wii and DS. Oh crap O_o, I better get my lazy arse up in running then, TILL NEXT TIME!**


	2. The Past Meets the Present, Offering the

**Author Notes: Hurray! second chapter done in 3 days! XD**

**Naruto: How come you don't update my story that fast?**

**Author Notes: Because this story has a dead line.**

**Naruto: meanie...**

**Author Notes: Anyways, this chapter has a little back story to clear a few things up. Also this story is based around the Archie Universe mostly, with the games history. **

**Metaru: Don't forget, in this story there is only one Metal Sonic. That is me.**

**Author Notes: Don't worry I didn't forget. Now to answer some reviews,**

**LOL-Inator23: Thank You for being the first to review and I'm flattered that MetalxBlaze is your new favorite couple! As I just said, this story is mostly based of the Archie Universe. That doesn't mean you need to read the comics because those characters wont really be a big part of the story. In the comics Blaze is more talkative, but not by much and Metaru... its fanfiction thats is all I have to say.**

**Moogiuh: I'm glad this story captured your interest and I hope it stays that way. I also hope this story wins your contest. :3**

**Zero D. Infinite: Thank you for sharing your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Team or Archie Comics. This is just my version of the Sonic Universe that I have created in my mind. **

**Author Notes: Okay, disclaimer done. Now YOU as the reader, go on and read the chapter and leave behind your thoughts in the form of a review. ^w^**

**~Defender of the Blazing Flame~**

**Chapter 2: **

**The Past Meets the Future Offering the Present**

After leaving the shrine of the Sol Emeralds and seeing the Jeweled Scepter, which took a while because Metaru wanted to know what it was capable of, Blaze thought it was a good idea to show Metaru his new home and where everything was so as to make sure he doesn't become lost. This little tour took about three and a half hours with the clock striking at 7:30 p.m. and Blaze was showing him the last room she has yet to show the robot, the kitchen and dining room.

"And here is where we will eat, or recharge in your case, to regain our strength." Amused at the princess's joke, Metaru let a small chuckle. This was cut short however when a low grumble was heard in the room. At the sound, Metaru got into a position where he will be ready for any enemy attack. Blaze however, only widened her eyes as she looked downward to her stomach, a small blush on her cheeks.

Seeing her reaction to the noise, Metaru began to ask why she wasn't preparing for an invasion. "What are you doing? Did you not hear that low anonymous growl just a few seconds ago?" Receiving a small nod in response, Metaru decided to ask another question. "Then why are you just standing there?"

"It's not an enemy." Blaze answered.

"Well if it isn't an enemy, then what is it" The cat gave her answer in a mumble that was too soft to hear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Once again, Blaze let out a mumble, that was louder than the first, but it was still too soft to understand. "One more time, I couldn't quite catch that."

"I said it's my…" Blaze said, but the last word was unheard.

"Your what?"

"I said it's my stomach!" The small blush that was on her cheeks now covered the whole bottom half of her face. Metaru's serious stance turned into one of lax as he realized there was no danger. He then began to walk into the kitchen without saying another word. Curious as to why he would leave so suddenly, Blaze followed the robot to the kitchen. Upon entering, Blaze noticed that it was bare of Mobians saved for herself and Metaru. In the back of her mind she wondered why there were no one else in the kitchen when she remembered that she gave most of her butlers, maids, cooks and chefs a whole week off starting today. Only a handful of Mobians decided to stay willingly, not wishing to leave Miss Blaze alone. Apparently this didn't include the Mobians that can cook. At the smell of spices and vegetables, Blaze woke from her muse as her eyes were met with the sight of Metaru cooking.

"What are you doing Metaru?"

"Making dinner."

"Oh." After a few seconds Blaze voice rang once more. "Why?"

"You're hungry aren't you?"

"W-well yes, but…"

"But what?" Metaru asked her this without even looking up. The former robotic assassin was now gutting a fish and removing the scales covering its body. Watching him prepare the fish made Blaze drool with delight, but she managed to control herself and answer his question with a question of her own.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"When I'm not seeking the Chaos Emeralds, attacking Sonic or destroying Mobius, I was the designate chef for the Doctor." Now Metaru was seasoning the fish (which is salmon if you were wondering), and cooking it on a grill. "While the Doctor disliked being made of flesh and always pointed out the weakness of the human and mobian body, he still took in the very little pleasures he allowed himself to indulge in. Tasting and eating are just a few of them. Now then if you don't mind _Miss_ Blaze, I would like to finish preparing your meal in solitude. It shouldn't take long to complete."

Blaze crossed her arms on her chest as a she gave a small pout. "I don't like to be address so formally." When Blaze looked into Metaru's cold robotic eyes, she could've sworn she saw child-like mirth.

"All the more _Miss _Blaze." The teasing in his voice made the lilac cat puff out her cheeks as she metaphorically stomped out of the kitchen. Metaru chuckle at the, dare he think, _cute _expression of Blaze when he called her Miss. Shrugging that thought away, his mind wandered to previous events back on his native dimension as he absent mindedly cooked the salmon to perfection.

"_I WILL KILL YOU!"_

"_Sonic look out!"_

About 6 weeks ago, he tore through the field barrier surrounding Knothole Village like rice paper and went berserk. Though he was greatly damaged before entering, pieces of armor missing, bare circuits showing, limbs bending unnaturally, etc. Metal Sonic as he was called before, put up a good fight where not just Sonic and Tails, but practically all the Freedom Fighters had to restrain him.

"_T-Tails! Can you deactivate him?"_

"_I-I'll try!"_

"_Insolent fools! NOTHING YOU DO WILL SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH!"_

In hindsight, Metaru wondered why they tried so hard to just turn him off and not destroy him. That certainly would've been easier, so why didn't they?

"_Metal! Grab my hand!"_

"_What are you doing!"_

"_W-… why?"_

That's right; Sonic gave the order to not destroy his counterpart. He was always soft when it came to other beings, living or not. They succeeded in turning him off, however Metal was a very paranoid machine. After he went rouge and tried to take over Mobius himself, Metal did a few changes in him. One of them was that he would still be aware of his surroundings while shut down.

"_Can you rebuild him guys?"_

"_You bet! With me and Tails on the job we should be done in no time."_

"_Sonic, why are you helping him?"_

"_Everyone deserves a second chance Sal. Besides, I have a few modifications in mind."_

"_Modifications?"_

Those modifications that Sonic mentioned were his now weakness to chaos energy and removing his demented personality. Or rather, return his true personality. When he was first built by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, he was truly his ultimate creation. Designed after his arch nemesis, Metal Sonic was the perfect killing machine. The problem? He disliked violence.

"_I command you to kidnap Princess Sally Acorn and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

"_Command denied Doctor; I shall do no such thing."_

It was pretty funny looking back at it now. He, the perfect soldier, the greatest weapon, hated what he was created for. It seems that when Dr. Robotnik downloaded the information of Sonic into him, he erased all negative emotions from him instead of erasing the positive emotions. Ivo had two choices, the first being he dismantle the original Metal Sonic and rebuild a newer model. The second option was to simply over ride his current personality with a darker one. He would've gone with the first one if it wasn't for the fact that the material Metal Sonic is made was so rare that it took the better part of a year to find. However, giving Metal Sonic a newer personality is even more dangerous. Over riding Metal's system was something Ivo did not want to do. With Metal Sonic's highly unpredictable energy core, if he pushed, or pulled, or anything on something the wrong way, Metal could possibly blow up Ivo's entire base. The reason though, why Metal Sonic never blew up in battle is because Dr. Ivo Robotnik over exaggerated the potential threat of his energy core.

The Freedom Fighters were able to bring back Metal's true self with no problems. Yet, because throughout his whole life he caused endless mayhem despite who he really was, he changed. He still disliked violence, just not as much anymore where he can watch people get hurt and not cringe. Metal has also become more sarcastic and dramatic, but mostly sarcastic. Metaru turned off the grill while taking out the now cooked salmon as he ponders on Sonic.

_"I don't know about this Sonic.._

_"What about lil'bro?"_

_"I mean, why Blaze? Why choose her for your plans? Couldn't, I don't know, Mina or Amy be used instead of her?"_

_"Tails, Tails, Tails. Mina already has Ash and Amy, come on Amy? Thats like sending him to his death. Blaze__ is the only logical choice. Besides you and Rotor did those modifications on Metal So-, I mean Metaru, right?"_

_"Ye-yeah but..." _

_"But nothing. My plan is full proof."_

_"But what if something does go wrong." _

_"Didn't I say no buts? If anything does happen, which nothing will, then worst case scenario my plan fails and we get the crud beaten out of us." _

_'Us?'_

_"Best case scenario my plan succeeds and we all live happily ever after, bruise free."_

_"B-but"_

_'Ow!__'._

_"No more if's, and's or but's! Now lets get out of here before anyone spots us."_

_'You didn't have to hit me.'_

Those two may have thought they were pretty sneaky, but Metaru was able to easily hear them from where he was. Since he was in a room with the Sol Emeralds, he thought it would be a good idea to up his hearing. Good thing he did. Who says it doesn't pay to be paranoid? Not Metaru!

Is it possible that there are other changes in him besides the ones previously mentioned? This seems very likely from how Sonic and Tails were acting. They said that they were leaving and the portal back home would be close in 15 minutes. Metaru didn't care how fast Sonic is, not even a chaos control will help him get to the portal in time. It was obviously a lie, but why? After rolling the last sushi up, the robot place all the food he prepared in three dishes, and headed out of the kitchen to the dining room. He has plenty of time to think of what Sonic did to him later, right now he had a kitten to feed.

It has been over twenty minutes and Blaze has been getting very anxious. Would it taste good? Does Metaru really know what he is doing? Is it edible? All of these questions and more were swimming in her mind as she waited for her meal, sitting on the only table in the dining room. She didn't have to wait long for Metaru was walking towards her with three plates full of food. The smell alone made her mouth water as the blue chrome robot set the plates down on the table where Blaze was sitting at. The sight before was a cat's dream; sushi of all kinds and prepared differently, cooked salmon with steamed vegetables and last, but not least, calamari with a baked potato and warm, melted butter.

With a quick thank you, Blaze proceeded to gorge herself in the sea food before her, much to the amusement of Metaru. After finishing her salmon in less then 60 seconds, the young feline thought it would be better to slow down a bit. She went and took a good look at Metaru, who seemed to be admiring a few of the portraits on a wall to the left of her. Like Sonic when she first met him, Metaru is a complete mystery to her. From what little she knew, he was supposed to be a cold, unforgiving killing machine who doesn't waste time to gloat or taunt. The robot before her was nothing like that. The short time she knew him he proved to be teasing, cautious, stubborn, and caring. Blaze knew this is because of the changes that Rotor and Tails did so as to make less rough, but that is exactly why she is pondering this. If they are able to change him mentally, then are the emtotions that he is showing real at all?

_'No, it is too early to tell.'_ Blaze thought as she shook her head to get rid of that obscure thought. _'I can't determine him to be an empty shell when I just met him. What kind of person would that make me?' _Finished with her thoughts and her meal, Blaze began to feel parched as she had nothing to drink with her dinner. She became confuesed when she saw a glass of water on the table. She knew it wasn't there before, but that didn't stop from gulping its contents in rapid succesion. With a satisfied sigh, Blaze gave another thank you to the still robot, who was the only other occupant in the room, and got up from the table.

"So are you going to bed?" the question surprised Blaze as she looked at Metaru picking up the dirty dishes on the table.

"What makes you ask that?"

"It's getting late."

"Yes it is, but that doesn't mean I need to sleep." She was starting to get annoyed. How can she sleep when the Sol Emeralds need protecting?

"If your worried about the Sol Emeralds, don't be. I'll watch over them." Now she was glaring at the blue robot.

"And why should I trust you?"

"You ate the food I prepared without question." At Metaru's statement, her glare ceased as a blush showed itself on her muzzle. Again the word _cute_ made itself known to Metaru.

"Fine." she replied with a defeated tone. "If I'm going to sleep, then I'm going to sleep in the shrine so if you try anything funny I can stop you."

Shaking his head muttering whatever, Metaru stood up straight and turned towards the direction to the shrine and began walking. Blaze kept up with the mechanical guardian as the made their ways to the other side of the castle. The blush on her cheeks glowing throughout the entire walk.

**To be Continued**

******Author Notes: So what do you think? Love it, hate it, to early to tell? Send in a review so I know what I am doing right and/or wrong. Next chapter should take about 5 days like last time (even though this chapter took 3 days to write and post). If anyone wants to beta read my stories, e-mail or pm me. It would be nice to have an extra set of eyes catching all my grammer errors. Until next time, good-bye and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Sol Emerald, Sol Emeradld, Why Me Sol

**Author: Sorry for taking an extra day to post/write this!**

**Metaru: You better be sorry.**

**Author: I am Metaru, I am. Now with that done lets look over the reviews for the past chapter.**

**Zero D. Infinite: Thank you for reviewing so quickly. I'm glad you enjoyed this and yes it is because you're used to him being just called Metal.**

**Moogiuh: The fact that you review my story is apology enough. Thanks for the complements and I hope this chapter is up to your expectations!**

**Author: Now then, this chapter should be a little confusing, but hopefully not to confusing. Alright, Blaze would you the disclaimer so we won't get sued for copyright?**

**Disclaimer: Like I have a choice, *sigh* Saiyakitsune does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega, Sonic Team or Archie Comics. This story is merely a view into his own perspective of the Sonic Universe.**

**Author: Thanks Blaze. Alright then, the author notes are done so that means it is time for you to read the 3rd chapter. So get to it! :3**

**~Defender of the Blazing Flame~**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sol Emerald, Sol Emerald, Why me Sol Emerald?**

"Stupid Metaru and his stupid pranks with his stupid grin…" Blaze the Cat, guardian of the Sol Emeralds, princess of Anima, was soaked head to toe.

Less than three days ago Metaru had entered her life and already he was proving to be more trouble than he is worth, sure the robot was a great cook and guardian, but his child-like pranks were outweighing his good points. Today he thought it would be good for a laugh if he soaked her with water balloons. Blaze may have no evidence proving that he did it, but Chaos danm it she knows he did it! Luckily for the princess, her temper managed to dry her off of any remaining water. After being pelted with water balloons and seeing Metaru laughing at her, she decided that today was a good day to visit the only mall in her kingdom.

The Grand Anima Mall.

While not unlike a normal girl for her age (15 in this story if you didn't know) Blaze enjoys hanging out at the mall. Now don't think you have the fiery kitty all figured out because you don't. Blaze doesn't shop for clothes unless she out grows her current wardrobe, this includes shoes. She doesn't care for the latest fashion or craze or what kind of make-up to wear. No, she goes to the mall just to hang out, walk around and grab a bite to eat at the food court. Every now and then she'll buy a sweater she likes or gets a new pair of high heels, but this only happens when she is force to buy something or there is special occasion and she does not have the necessary articles of clothing to wear. After a half-an-hour walk to the mall from her home, Blaze felt like face palming. A large billboard placed right outside the parking lot of the mall had, written on the front and back of it, the word 'Closed'.

'_Of course,' _she thought. _'Today is Sunday and the mall is closed on Sundays. I'm such a idiot.'_ As she berated herself for being so stupid, Blaze reached into her right pocket of her purple cloak and retrieved her cell phone and started dialing the number of one of her only friends. She saw no reason in her frustrated state to return to her castle. Even now she is still pissed off at Metaru, not because he pulled a prank on her but because he laughed at her. For some reason Blaze doesn't even have a clue why she is upset just cause he laughed at her. She just is and it hurt as well when he made no move to help her. Shaking her head to get rid of those undesirable thoughts, Blaze listened into her phone as she waited for the other person to pick up.

One ring, two rings, three rings have passed before the call was answered.

'_Ello? Who is it?_

"Hey Marine, its Blaze."

'_Blaze! How you doing sheila. Still guarding those sol Emeralds?'_

Princess Blaze rolled her eyes at the last question. "Yes Marine, I still am. It is my job after all."

'_So what you call fo' then?'_

"I was kind of wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

'_Cripes, is it 2012 already?'_

"Marine!"

'_I'm just joshing Blazey, but you gotta admit you're not the type of person who calls to hang out.'_

"*sigh* Sometimes you know me to well you know that?"

'_Well I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't. So what do you want to do?'_

"How about we go to that theme park Romania?"

'_You mean that new place in Gunther?'_

"Yeah, that's the one."

'_Alrighty then! I'll meet you there in about an hour.'_

"Okay, bye."

'_Later!'_

Hanging up her cell, Blaze made her way to an open area so she can reach Romania Park in time. Gunther was about 35 miles from Anima so she better start running. After finding an ideal spot, figuring out which direction to go, and getting into position Blaze shot off like a rocket, leaving a flaming trail behind her. Through out her entire run to Gunther, Metaru's taunting laugh replayed in head, making her heart ache.

**~DBF~**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

10 minutes after Blaze has left, Metaru is still rolling on the floor laughing. How those water balloons got there in the first he had no idea, but who ever did it was a freakin' genius! With a wheeze here and there, the mechanical guardian got up very slowly from his sitting position. It is at this time that Metaru finally noticed that Blaze was no longer in the shrine. He knew without even thinking that Blaze isn't in the castle anymore just because Blaze never leaves the shrine unless she is hungry, has to fulfill her duties as a princess or she is in need of using the restroom. She went to the restroom 20 minutes ago, she already signed any documents that needed to be signed today, and it wont be lunch time for another 2 hours. This means she left… and that means he messed up big time.

'_*sigh* Maybe I shouldn't have laughed at her, but how could I not? She looked ridiculous!'_ Even with his justification, Metaru felt increasingly guilty. His metaphorical heart became so drenched in guilt that it scared him. Sure he should feel bad for laughing at her, but to have this much of effect in him? Why is laughing at Blazes expense effecting him like this any way?

'_Why does it hurt?'_ Now Metaru was clutching at his chest as his eyes squinted in pain. In the corner of his eye he can see the Sol Emeralds glowing from some sort of reaction. Realizing now that he is in pain due to the Sol Emeralds power reaching to him, Metaru hastily moved farther away from the Sol Emeralds instantly feeling better and pain free. Too bad the guilt didn't leave with the pain. Fed up with the guilt, Metaru came with the decision that if he felt guilty for laughing at blaze getting soaked by several water balloons, then maybe finding the perpetrator would clear these sick emotions. Confident on performing his new quota, Metaru began his investigation.

"First thing I must do is find out where exactly those water balloons came from." He walked over to where the puddle of water was to get an angle of where it might have resonated from. Closer and closer he went to the puddle. His mind replaying the event to see if he can get a clue. With a mental smirk, Metaru looked up to find a bucket hanging from a wire. The wire was connected by a set of gears leading to a tiny hole in the wall. By now Metaru activated a function in his eyes to see through solid objects to follow the wire. The wire continued onward to a box with a single light and visor. The Box was facing the doorway of the shrine pointing an inferred light at that direction. Well, that solves the mystery of how it happened. Now all he has to do is figure out who did it.

Perhaps the box has some answers no? That is his best bet, but how to obtain the box that is the question. If he didn't care for Blaze he would've just broke through the wall and grab the box, but he is trying to get Blaze to stop being mad at him not get pissed off even more. Metaru rationalized that if he can cut a hole large enough for him to retrieve the box and then place the cut off piece back in place and sealed it off that Blaze won't be too mad at him. Metaru did just that and in no time at all the hole was already patched up with the box in his arms. Now that that is done he can inspect the box to see if he can find anything that might lead him to the mobian that pulled the prank on his Blaze.

'_My Blaze? When was she ever mine to start? ´_ Suddenly, past thoughts of Blaze being cute played in his mind over and over again. For reasons unknown, Metaru began feeling really hot even though his inner thermometer spoke other wise, and he felt as if his energy core was going to burst form his chest. Shaking his head to rid those indefinable emotions and thoughts, the robotic duplicate of the blue blur inspected the box in his arms in search of clues. This did not take long for on the top of the box the symbol of Eggman was ever present, though there was something added to the familiar head of the evil scientist. Right below his icon the word **Nega** made itself known. Fully aware of what this meant, his eyes widened a considerable amount as he backtracked to the puddle of water, pulled out a test tube out of thin air, and filled it with the water from the puddle made from the water balloons. Wasting no time, Metaru analyzed the contents of the water to find any irregular properties that could prove dangerous. As the scan was in progress he hoped that it was just nothing, that there was nothing different from this water with any other, that he was just being a little to paranoid. Analysis now complete, he read and reread the contents of the test tube, his fears proving right time and time again as one word kept repeating over and over. He clenched his hand that was holding the test tube, effectively shattering it. Before the shards of glass can even hit the ground, Metaru dashed out of the shrine and castle in hot pursuit for the one man that has caused this.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the castle, a lone figure stood by watching the entire scene. The figure was everyone's favorite blue hedgehog, Sonic. A dark smile was on his muzzle as his eyes wandered in the direction Metaru took off at. Oh yes, his plan was working perfectly and it is only a matter of time until it is complete.

'_Run, oh copy of me run. If you don't hurry it up then bad things will happen to Blaze. You don't want that now do you?'_ at his last thought Sonic suddenly laughed a maniacal laugh at the sun. As soon as it started, the blue blurs laugh ceased as his expression turned to one of seriousness. _'Right, time to get what I came here for.'_ Sonic jumped off from the roof and headed inside the castle, entering the shrine of the Sol Emeralds. _'Bingo.'_ With no hesitation, he grabbed the purple Sol Emerald and left as easily as he came. With his task done, Sonic went off in a run to Gunther. There he will meet up with _him_ and the next phase of his plan will begin. He grinned, _'Oh yes, my plan is coming along smoothly."_

**~DBF~**

"Ey Blaze! Look what I won!"

"What is it exact- never mind I don't even want to know"

Marine the Raccoon and Blaze the Cat, two friends that are the definition of opposites attract, are currently walking around Romania Park. A brand new amusement park, built only just a few weeks ago. After eating some over priced snacks the park had to offer, Marine and Blaze (but mostly Marine) decided to try out the games and see what they could win. Marine was having a blast knocking down blocks, squirting water guns and shooting hoops in hoping to win a glorious prize from the top shelf. Blaze however merely gave a half-hearted attempt when participating in the few games that she played. Despite this, both girls managed to gain quite a few consolation prizes with a 1st place prize every so often. Right now Marine played the last game for the day (Blaze reasoned they had more than enough teddy bears to last them a life time) and won a bizarre stuffed toy. Marine didn't care for how creepy the doll looked as she waved it around for everyone to see that she won.

"C'mon Blaze, aren't the least bit curious?"

"Not in the least." The young raccoon pouted at Blazes response. She put away the doll in the bag they have obtained to carry their prizes.

"Meany…" Her pout quickly turned into a smile after looking at the cats own smile. The two friends then shared a laugh for no apparent reason, earning them some odd looks from other mobians in the park. The continued laughing as they ventured further in the park going nowhere in particular. When the two friends finally stopped laughing they noticed that they were in front of an entrance to a roller coaster. A fast roller coaster. A very tall and fast roller coaster. Marine looked at the ride with excitement, but Blaze had a look of fear after seeing Marines expression. Her fear grew when the younger girl gave her a way to innocent smile.

"No."

"Aw c'mon Blazey. One little ride won't hurt us."

"You don't know that."

"Blaze…" Marine let out a sigh. Blaze didn't know what she was missing! If only she wasn't afraid of heights. _'I didn't want to this, but you forced my hand Blaze.'_ Smirking on the inside, Marine put out a face of disappointment. When Blaze saw her look of dejection, she started to feel bad for acting so cowardly.

"Playing the guilt card are we now?"

"Depends, is it working?" Blaze put up a fight, a pretty good fight, but she lost the internal struggle.

With a sigh Blaze spoke, "Fine, you win."

"YEAH!"

"Were going on once and only once, got that."

"As long as were going on, let's go!" Despite the pit growing in her stomach, Blaze went in and fought her fear of heights, though she wasn't fairing well. Pushing back any thoughts of turning around and running for her life, Blaze got on the front car of the roller coaster next to Marine. Strangely enough, there was nobody else on the ride, though is to be expected. The park closes at 8 in the afternoon and it was already 7:00. Before she knew it, the ride started with a jerk and began its trek upward to the top of the track.

'_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid…'_ Blaze repeated this in her mind the whole trip up, her eyes closed the entire time. When the ride stopped and stood still for longer then 5 seconds, Blaze opened her eyes to see why they had ceased to move. This is probably her biggest mistake yet.

_SWOOSH!_

Down and down they went, Marines cries of joy overshadowed by Blazes screams of horror. A turn here and loop there and repeat. Marine loved every moment raising her hands up every time another drop came. Blaze on the other hand was holding on to her seat for dear life. This is the first time she ever went on a roller coaster and it will certainly be her last. Fortunately for Blaze and unfortunately for Marine, the ride lasted only for 2 minutes. The car came to a complete stop and the doors swung open with their restraints letting them go. Blaze never remembered ever loving to be on firm ground more than she did now. With the ride over and a glare from Blaze to Marine, the cat and raccoon headed for the exit of the ride and ventured off. Every now and then Marine would let a giggle and Blaze's glare would intensify, but instead of making her stop giggling it only made her giggle harder. The glares and the giggles ended when Marine announced that she needed to use the restroom. After stating this, she sprinted to the nearest facility which happened to be next to the roller coaster ride.

Seeing as how she did not need to relieve herself, Blaze sat down on a bench right across from the restroom and let her mind wander. Metaru was the first thing that popped in her head. She frowned at this. Why of all the people that she knew _he_ had to be the one her mind drifted to. He's the reason she left her castle to begin with! Now she became saddened. Why? And for what? These questions and more buzzed in Blazes head. She became angry.

"Stupid Metaru with his danm smirk, laid back attitude and fantastic culinary skills and gorgeous eyes…"Realizing what she said, a deep blush formed on her cheeks which only fueled her anger. Her anger quickly subsided though as her eyelids drooped downward. Consciousness was slipping away fast as everything around her grew blurry. Her body no longer able to support her fell to the ground. Before her mind blanked out she idly thought, _'Why do I feel like this?'_

THUD!

Blaze was on the ground unconscious and limp. It is at this time Marine came out of the restroom.

"Ey Blaze, you think we should go ho- BLAZE!" mid-sentence the young raccoon spotted her royal feline friend knocked out on the floor. By her side in no time, Marine quickly yelled for help as she cradled the frail body of Blaze.

"Blaze! Wake up this is no time to joke around. Blaze? Blaze? BLAZE!" tears fell from her face as Marine sobbed into her friend's coat. The cats lifeless eyes opened for all to see.

**~To be Continued~**

**Author: Can someone say cliff hanger! You know the drill, did you love, hate it, unsure of what to think? Leave your thoughts in the form of a review! Again, if anyone wants to beta read my stories PLEASE pm me! I'm begging you beta readers, BEGGING YOU! Not only will you help me by fix all the errors I am unabe to find, you'll also want me to update faster. Okay thats done, good-bye everyone and Happy New Years! Sayonara 2010, Ohayo 2011! XD**


	4. Dying Flame, Wind of Sorrow

**AN: Hello and sorry! this chapter should not have taken me 6 day to write.**

**Blaze: Danm straight! the readers have a right to know what happened to me.**

**An: Don't worry Blaze, this chapter should clear a few things up.**

**Blaze: It better or I'll cook you like a marshmallow.**

**An: (scared out of his wits) R-right then! on to the reviews! **

**Moogiuh: Yes poor Blaze.**

**Zero D. Infinite: Glad you love the evil Sonic and those forced emotions are there becuase I have a limited amount of chapters to write this. Don't worry though, some of those feeling will be shed to light in this chapter.**

**AN: Now then since this is the 4th chapter that means that there is only one more chapter left.**

**Blaze: Wha? So soon?**

**AN: Yeah, Moogiuh's contest has a max 5 chapters. If it wasn't for that This story would be way longer. Anyway I would like to ask the readers (thats you :3) to tell me what you think. I want to know if this story is popular because it is good or its because it so bad you had to check it out. Criticizime(?) is always accepted. Okay! Groveling done time to do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega, Sonic Team, or Archie Comics. This is just my version of the Sonic Universe.**

**Blaze: Okay readers the Author Notes are done so that means its time to read, so get to it.**

**~Defender of the Blazing Flame~**

**Chapter 4:**

**Dying Flame, Wind of Sorrow**

"_Where am I?"_

"_Finally waking up I see."_

_Two half-open golden eyes turned towards the voice of the second occupant of the room. Those eyes were met with a chrome blue robot in the shape of a hedgehog, his neon red eyes never moving. Formally known as Metal Sonic, Metaru calmly waited for Blaze to fully wake up as he continued to watch the Sol Emeralds. For the entire night he tested his weakness to chaos energy by seeing how long he can stand next to them. Unsurprisingly, he felt a dull pain which would spike every now and then whenever he was a mere foot away. Gradually getting warmer, Metaru turned around to see Blaze standing right next to him staring into his eyes. This caught him off guard because he didn't sense her or hear her approach him from behind. He tried not to show his shock, he succeeded._

"_How long how have you been up?" this odd question was asked from blaze to Metaru._

_He answered by shrugging then by saying, "I never went to sleep." He looked over to see his feline friend with a confused expression, so he explained a bit further. "I have no need to rest or recharge myself. My energy core is an everlasting source of power."_

"_How powerful is it then, considering it is an 'everlasting source of power'?"_

"_Depends really," a small opening was made on Metaru's chest with a dark glow emitting from it. He reached inside and in his hand was a small shard of a purple crystal. "This shard can be as weak as a 9volt battery to as strong as a Sol Emerald."_

"_This little thing?" She couldn't believe it. That tiny shard was so thin it was almost invisible! How could such an object project so much power?_

_Metaru nodded, silently answering her question. "Not even the doctor knows why it has so much power. Strange thing is he couldn't use it until after he built me. Every time he tried to use it for one of his creations as a power source, it would either blow up in his face or do nothing at all. When he was trying to find a power source for me, this little shard began to react. For some reason only I can use it." He returned the shard back to its original place and gazed at the Sol Emeralds once more._

"_It means that you're special." Blazes simple response made Metaru snap towards her in attention. She also gave her full attention to him._

_After a few seconds, Metaru moved his head downward with a look of sorrow on his face. "Special, me? No, I'm not special. All I am is a copy of Sonic the hedgehog and that's all I'll ever be." His words only deepened the effect of his current state of helplessness that Blaze could feel nothing but sympathy for Metaru at this point._

"_You are special Metaru." The pitiful robot did not look up to acknowledge that he heard her. When he did not give a response of his own, Blaze continued. "You said so yourself that only you can use that shard as a power source. That in itself makes you unique and a one of a kind." Done with what she had to say, Blaze faced Metaru offering him a smile. Finally looking up to meet her gaze, Metaru offered his own smile… well, he would if he had a mouth, but that did not matter._

_The two kept staring at each others eyes, not knowing how long they have been standing there nor caring. Suddenly, _

"_AARRGGH!" Out of nowhere, Blaze collapsed on to the ground screaming in pain. Metaru was instantly by her side, cradling her in his arms as she screamed into the heavens._

"_Blaze? What's the matter Blaze? Answer me! BLAZE!"_

"BLAZE!"

"Danm it… nurse! Help me restrain the patient."

Marine could only watch helplessly as the badger nurse and orangutan doctor restrained Blaze once again to her bed with straps. The pyrokenetic cat struggled against the binds as her screams of pain echoed through the entire room, her body jerking and spazing in every direction. Eventually her cries died down and her body became limp again. With a sigh of relief, the nurse began doing a diagnosis on Blaze as the doctor slumped into his chair visibly exhausted. Marine stayed out of their way in fear of making the situation for her friend worse. Finished with the diagnosis and satisfied with the results, the nurse left the room, but not before handing the results to the doctor.

"Is she gonna be okay Doctor David?" Even though it is obvious that Blaze isn't okay, Marine wanted to hear for herself.

Doctor David gave her a look of sympathy before he spoke, "In all my years in the work of medicine, I have never seen anything like this. I'm afraid all we can do is wait and hope for the best." The physically exhausted orangutan silently left the room, leaving Marine and a still comatose Blaze behind. Saddened by the words of the prime ape, Marine watched the heart monitor as she couldn't bear to see her best friend in such a fragile state.

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

The slow and steady beat of the monitor gave its full effect on the young raccoon as her eyelids drooped half way, her eyes glazing over. Marine attempted to stay awake in vain as her eyelids went up and down and repeat. Slowly losing the battle to stay awake, Marine snoozed off with a yawn.

_**BOOM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

"Gah! What the bloody hell!"

Poor little scavenger, she had no idea what just happened. For right before her eyes a large gaping hole was made on the wall directly in front of her. Smoke entered the room and cut off Marines vision. Frantically Marine searched for what had caused the explosion, coughing here and there. She tried to blow away the smoke to clear her vision as a blurry figure became apparent in front of her. One step, two step, three step, four; closer and closer the figure came. His silhouette becoming clearer showing the shape of a hedgehog. With widened eyes, Marine could only stare awestruck at the mobian before her, his smile ever present on his face.

"Sonic? What are you doi-" The hedgehog in question didn't even let her finish. A swift chop to the neck and Marine was out like a light. Smiling that creepy smile, Sonic set his gaze to the ill Blaze. In one swift motion, Sonic picked up the unconscious feline, put her over his shoulder and seemingly disappeared from sight, with cold eyes and a creepy smile ever present on his face.

**~DBF~**

Eggman Nega.

A man feared by all in the land of Anima. His cruelty knows no bounds and his _unlawful_ actions are known through out the world. Lately, he has been keeping a low profile. Watching, waiting just for the right moment to strike. After a whole year of silence he has finally shown his face once again. And what better way to show the world that he is back then by taking the life of their monarch and protector in the form of an incurable, fatal disease? He felt like grinning when a flash of light appeared before him and out from the light came out Sonic the Hedgehog with Blaze the Cat over his shoulder, pair of cold eyes and a creepy smile on the hedgehogs face.

"You're late Hedgehog."

"Well I couldn't just waltz in there and take her now could I?" As he said this Sonic placed Blaze on a examination table.

"Isn't that what you did anyway?"

"Details," In a flash, Sonic was right next to the evil scientist. "So is our shiny friend doing his part of the deal?" As he spoke, a screen appeared in front of them. On the screen it showed Metaru walking inside Eggman Nega's lair with a black orb in front of him. From the expression on his face, or rather his eyes, they could tell that he was in deep pain. The hero and villain grinned. It won't be long before their plan is complete. Moment's later, Metaru walked into the room from the main entrance, looking worse for wear.

"Ah Metaru, so good for you to join us, and with 2 hours and 34 minutes to spare as well." If Nega was intimidated by Metaru's glare, he didn't show it. Hesitating with the black orb in front of him, Metaru set the orb done. When it was placed on the ground the black orb disappeared and in its place were the remaining six Sol Emeralds. Letting go of his hold on the emeralds Metaru collapsed onto the ground visibly in pain.

"There… the Sol Emeralds just… like… I promised. Now… cure Blaze… right… now." His whole body feels like it could just fall apart any minute, yet his glare never wavered from their targets, who are Sonic and Eggman Nega.

"Of course the cure. How silly of me to forget about that." The smile on the man's face made Metaru shiver with unknown fright. "But first, why don't we see what you are capable of hmm?" Nega's smile grew wider and wider at the reaction he got from the robot. "Sonic, I think its time to reveal our pet project."

"I couldn't agree with you more doc." Sonic replied with a grin matching the insane man as he pushed a button on one of the control panels next to him.

"See what I'm…? This was not part of the deal!" The robots cries of protest fell on deaf ears. Hearing a strange sound behind him, Metaru saw a door that was not there before open. A machine similar yet different at the same as him emerged though the door. Metaru mentally gasped at the sight before him, for staring right at him was Blaze the Cat… that is if she was ever roboticized. Her… no _it_'s metallic hull was a dark shade of pink or light purple, he couldn't tell. _It_ appeared to wear a robe similar to the real Blaze. The main difference was that _its _robe was more jagged and lethal. The colors of the robe along with its feet were the same shade as the rest of _it_. A glowing red jewel was placed between _its _eyes, indicating that it may be _its_ power source. Even Blazes signature hair was copied on the chaos forsaken machine.

"Di-did you two…"

"Roboticized her? No, this is her counter part Metal Blaze." Ah the satisfaction of seeing others suffer, truly one the worlds true delights. "Thanks to Sonic here, it was no problem to create Metal Blaze and with the Sol Emerald he provided, I found a reliable power source." Nega got up from his chair and faced the opposite direction of Metaru. "Remember Metaru, you only have 2 hours and 29 minutes left before your precious Blaze is gone forever. Try to finish this match quickly; that is if you can." Laughing like the maniac he is, Eggman Nega left the room with Sonic in tow, but not before he gave his counter part a mock salute. With those two gone, Metaru focused on _it_. He can feel his anger reach its boiling point just by looking at the abomination.

"Are you going to stand there like the idiot you are or do I have to make the first move." _Its_ voice even matched up Blaze perfectly. He couldn't take it any more, he wouldn't take it anymore! Faster then Metal Blaze expected, Metaru was right in front of _it_ delivering a power jab to the face. Mid air, Metal Blaze did a few flips and landed on her feet. _It_ may have been caught off guard, but _it_ won't make the same mistake twice. With a charge _it_ made _its_ way to Metaru who began his own charge.

Punch, kick, dodge, block, counter, repeat. The two robots quickly fell into a pattern as they traded off blow after blow. In the exchange of attacks, Metaru thought back to when he and Eggman Nega first met.

**~DBF~**

**Flash Back**

_Metaru ran. He ran harder than he ever ran before in his life. He ran into an unfamiliar base created by his own creators alter self. He continued running with only one thing on his mind. To his surprise, no robot guards were waiting for him. As a matter of fact Metaru did not see any thing Mobian or robot since he entered into the layer of Eggman Nega. It had seemed that the man expected him to barge in. Sometimes Metaru wished he wasn't always right. Waiting for him behind a large door sitting in the only chair in the room was Eggman Nega with a cold smile on his face._

"_Ah Metaru. What a pleasant surprise for you to drop in."_

_The mocking tone in his voice did nothing to Metaru as he got straight to the point. "Where is the cure."_

"_Hehehe, not one to beat around the bush I see, but if you think that I'm just going to hand it to you than you are wrong my friend."_

"_We are not friends Doctor, far from it." Nega raised an eyebrow at the hostility that was being thrown at him by the machine before him. _

"_If you two are done chit chatting, then I know the proper way to deal with this situation that will have everyone be happy." _

_Metaru's eyes widened. 'That voice… it can't be!' He turned his head towards the newcomer, confirming his thoughts for walking to Eggman Nega was Sonic the Hedgehog._

"_Ah Sonic my boy! You brought the Sol Emerald?" To Metaru's horror, Sonic pulled out the purple Sol Emerald from his quills and handed to Eggman Nega._

"_Of course, did you expect nothing else?"_

"_SONIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" This doesn't make sense. Why is Sonic with Eggman Nega? Why did he hand him a Sol Emerald? Why is his smile so creepy?_

_The blue hedgehog merely shrugged, "Simple it's all a part of my plan. Besides, I know how you can get the cure for Blaze."_

"_You do?" This is confusing. Just whose side is Sonic on? "How?"_

"_Steal the other Sol Emeralds for us that's how."_

"_What?"_

"_HAHAHAHA! Good plan Sonic my boy!"_

"_Wait a minute." Metaru felt like screaming his head off. First Blaze, then Nega, now Sonic what else? "Why didn't you just steal the rest of the Sol Emeralds yourself?"_

"_Easy, it's not as fun as seeing you stealing them." At his proclamation, Sonic bellowed a dark chuckled which grew into a full blown evil laugh with the man next to him. "Hahahaha! Oh man just imagining the look on Blazes face when she finds out you stole the Sol Emeralds. HAHAHAHA!" Their laughter continued as Metaru clenched his fists due to anger. _

_Finally he could take no more. "ENOUGH!" The duo ceased their laughter and turned towards Metaru. "What makes you think I even think of stealing the Sol Emeralds let alone give them to you?" His gaze met with Nega's, a cold chill made it known to his spine._

"_Because if you don't Blaze will die." Nega smirked at the horrified expression on Metaru's face. "In less than 6 hours Blazes body will no longer function and she'll be rid of this world for good. Unless of course you give me the Sol Emeralds that is." Ah it feels good to be bad, especially when it is so easy to bend others to your will._

_Metaru was having a mental conflict, he can't go and give the Sol Emeralds to that madman! But if he doesn't then Blaze will die… he can not let that happen. Even if she'll never forgive him she will still be alive. With great reluctance, Metaru complied with his wishes._

"_I'll do it. I'll give you the Sol Emeralds." Eggman Nega's grin grew more and more. Oh yes he just loved to play the villain. Wasting no time the blue chrome robotic hedgehog left the base at full speed, intending to reach Anima as fast as his jets would allow him. How he wished he could cry, because right now Metaru felt lower than the dirt itself._

**Flash Back End**

_**Punch!**_

_**Crash!**_

_**BOOM!**_

An hour has past since the fight began and the two machine seemed to continue their with the same vigor from the beginning. Punch, kick, dodge, throw, counter, repeat. No words have been exchanged between the two, but that would soon change.

"What do you feel for her?"

"Wha?"

_**Punch!**_

Distracted by the question, Metal Blaze took the opportunity to strike down Metaru. Clutching his left cheek, Metaru looked at _it_ as if _it_ became crazy. "What do you mean?" The mechanical feline let out a sigh which irked the metal guardian.

"Do you like Blaze?"

He gave a snort to her dumb question. "Of course I like Blaze. Why else would I even be here?"

"Are you so sure."

"What do you mean." Danm it! He shouldn't be talking to _it_ he should be pummeling _it_ to the ground Blaze doesn't have much more time!

"You are a machine." Metal Blaze began to circle Metaru, _its _eyes never leaving him. "Those feelings you have could be programmed into you. After all were not living beings, therefore we have no free will."

"Why do _you_ care? What do you gain from this?"

"Do I care? No, I am merely curious. What do I gain from this? Information I want." Metaru matched _its_ gaze, waiting for _it _to continue. "My master has downloaded everything that has come to pass. Everything you and Blaze have done together I know. Everything that Blaze is I am. All her memories, thoughts, fears, strength, emotions are now mine. Essentially I am Blaze."

_**SMACK!**_

The slap came from Metaru's palm connecting with Metal Blaze's cheek. It was all he could do to not roar in fury.

"You are not Blaze. You will never be Blaze. You are nothing but pieces of scrap metal put together." Harsh words they were. He this knew this, but his anger was taking over him. How dare _it_ call _itself_ Blaze! His fury went up a few more notches when he heard a low chuckle coming from the bane of his anger. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I love you."

"Wha?" Did he just hear right? Did that _thing_ just say _it_ loved him?

"Let me rephrase that." Metal Blaze picked herself up and began to dust her robeclean from any dirt acting as if she simply asked for a cup of sugar. "What I meant to say is that Blaze herself loves you." Checking how much time there was before it happened she noted that they only have 48 minutes left. Based on Metaru's shocked face his chance of making it in time were becoming slim.

"What did you say?"

Metal Blaze had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes, honestly. "You know what I said."

"But how?"

"Even with all of her memories and emotions I don't know as well. The question is," Metal Blaze then grabbed Metaru by the shoulders and forced him to look at her in the eye. "Do **you** lover her back?"

Time seemed to pass by as Metaru tried to come up with a answer to the impossible question. After a few moments he moved his face to look at the floor. "I don't know." Metal Blaze sighed as she let go of his shoulders.

"Then I can not let you pass." His self pity erode away at her proclamation. "Unless I know how you feel towards my counter part, it is pointless to save her. She would rather be dead if you can't return her feelings." Metaru's eyes widened once again. Is what Metal Blaze said true? Would she let herself die? No, he can't even think of such nonsense, but why? What are his feeling for Blaze? Even if he did love her, were his emotions even real to begin with. Hands clenched, the confused robot prepared to go through Metal Blaze. No matter what, he has to save Blaze. Why he needs to save her never truly crossed his mind until now. Love. Is that what he felt for the princess of Anima, or are they false? Only one way to find out. Without warning Metaru charged at Metal Blaze, intending to go straight through her no matter the cost.

'_Hold on Blaze I'm coming to save even if I must give up my own life to do it.'_

**To Be Continued**

**Aother cliff hanger, but it is also the last. Love it, hate it? Send in a review to show that you care! Your reviews give me the nessesary motivation to write so r&r to your hearts content! :3 Untill next time, SEE YAH!**


	5. Distortion of the Sol

**AN: Hello fellow readers and sorry for the long wait for the final chapter of Defender of the Blazing Flame!**

**Blaze: Are you sure you should be posting this with out proof reading first?**

**AN: I would blaze, but even if I did I will stop midway and say screw it. Besides I can always do it later.**

**Knight: He's right you know.**

**AN: Knight? What are you doing here?**

**Knight: No reason, just felt like appearing for a brief moment.**

**AN: Oh okay. Since your here would you like to answer the two reviews and say the disclaimer for me?**

**Knight: *shrugs* I guess.**

**Zero D. Inifinite: Thanks for like the last chapter, but just an fyi Saiyakitsune here hated that chapter himself.**

**Moogiuh: same as above. and Saiyakitsune says thank you for the compliment.**

**Disclaimer: Saiyakitsune does not own Sega, Sonic Team, Sonic the Hedgehog or Archie Comics. He does own me Knight Distortion, Nali, and this dimension which the story you are reading takes place.**

**AN: Thanks Knight. Now I would like to ask you, the readers, to tell me what you think. I can't tell if any of you guys like it or not so I don't really know if this story is a success or not. Now that begging for reviews is over, READ THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**~Defender of the Blazing Flame~**

**Chapter 5:**

**Distortion of the Sol**

"31 minutes and 44 seconds in counting"

"Will you just shut the hell up!"

Punch, kick, dodge, counter, and repeat. Almost 2 hours this match has been going on and it didn't look as if it will slow down any time soon. Every now and then Metal Blaze would announce how much time is left until Blaze is no more and it is really pissing off Metaru.

"I do not understand your comment, please elaborate Metaru." Metal Blazes monotone voice was enough to send the mechanical guardian over the wall if he wasn't already pushed to his limits.

"You know danm well what I mean!" Metaru did not try to hide the anger in his voice. He also has not made an attempt to hide any animosity towards the robotic counter part of Blaze. His attacks were proof that no matter how much _it_ can look like her, sound like her, and think like her, _it_ will never be Blaze in his eyes. As much as Metaru hated to admit it, he was losing the fight. Why he was losing was beyond him.

"29 minutes and 57 seconds."

"Oh come on!" sure Metaru can understand Metal Blaze stating how much time is left to motivate him, but to announce it every 2 minutes was crazy! It's like she wants him to explode from insanity, which doesn't sound to far off from the real Blaze. _'Focus Metaru, you've got to end this fight and soon, but how?'_ The whole match has been repetitive since the beginning so it was alright for him to zone out like he is doing now. With a super computer for a brain, it didn't take Metaru long to come up with a plan to finish off Metal Blaze.

'_Eggman Nega said that a Sol Emerald is being used to power her up. While it does explain why I begin to feel woozy whenever I stand around her for too long, it also gives me an idea.'_ Smiling on the inside, Metaru made his move by moving so fast that he literally disappeared in front of Metal Blaze then reappeared behind her, surprising her as well. In one swift motion he put her in a full nelson. As Metal Blaze struggled in Metaru's stron grip he changed the setting in his eyes to allow them to see through solid objects. This enabled him to see where exactly the Sol Emerald was.

"Release me this instant Metaru!" the urgency and uneasiness in Metal Blazes voice sounded so foreign that Metaru almost lost his grip.

"As you wish, _Metal Blaze._" As soon as he let her go, Metaru turned her around punched a hole through her chest, and pulled out the purple Sol Emerald slowly encasing it in a black sphere. During this whole process Metal Blazes eyes were as wide as they can be.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" the pain in her raspy voice almost made Metaru feel sorry for her, _almost_.

"When I had you in that full nelson, I scanned your body to locate the Sol Emerald. When I found the Sol Emerald, I retrieved via punching a hole in you and grabbed the Sol Emerald. With that done I activated my black shield to wrap around the Sol Emerald so it won't cause any harm to me, but I can't keep it up for that long not that I need to any way." Metaru walked out of the room they were in and went off to find Eggman Nega, leaving Metal Blaze on the floor struggling to stay active. Before he was out of ear shot, Metal Blaze had one more thing to say.

"You may have defeated me, but have found the answered to my question? Do you understand your feelings for my counter part? These are questions that need solutions Metaru." Metal Blazes body stayed motionless on the floor. With the little energy she could muster she said one last thing before forcibly powered down. "There is only about 24 minutes left. Find… the answer.. and… save… " and just like that the robotic cat held no more power. Knowing that standing there would only waste time, Metaru took off as fast as he can with the purple Sol Emerald in hand in search for her. However, the last few words from his late opponent kept ringing in his head over and over again.

**~DBF~**

"Me…ta…ru…" sweat poured down her face, short dry gasps came out every now and then, her temperature going down by the minute. Blaze is in the worse state she has ever been, and yet even now all she can think about is her newest friend and fellow guardian Metaru .

Sonic, who has been watching over Blaze and monitoring her state of health (or lack of health), smirked an out of character smirk. He only three days to work with and his plan were already turning into a huge success . With Blaze whispering Metaru's name every minute and the machine himself fighting for his life to save Blaze Sonic had no doubt that his plan will continue to flow flawlessly.

"He's coming."

The blue blur quirked and eyebrow at his temporary friend. "Is that so?"

Nega merely nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. "Metal Blaze has just been shut down and Metaru is heading our way and fast."

"When is he getting here then?"

"NEGA! SONIC!" Metaru burst through the door separating him and Blaze like a wet tissue paper

"In about -2 seconds." Sonic rolled his eyes at the man's lame attempt at a joke. That was just weak. The room that all present were currently in was an examination room. This is where Eggman Nega would perform cruel tests on mobians that were unlucky in crossing his path. All around the room there were beakers, test tube, chemicals, strange and menacing looking devices, and computer monitors everywhere. The color scheme of the room was a dull grey with very little lighting. The room was also made of two floors. The top floor was basically a dozen platforms floating idly while the bottom floor looked like a typical mad scientist lab. Eggman Nega sat on a chair on a platform to the right of Metaru with a large computer by his side. Sonic was to Metaru's left on a different platform. All the platforms, save for the one Eggman Nega was on, were bare. The first thing Metaru saw was Blaze on top of a table. It took everything he had to restrain himself from sprinting to her side, he needed to play it smart.

Sonic turned his attention to the vengeful robot. His cruel out of character grin making itself known on his face. " 'Bout time you got here. Another 5 minutes and time would have been up." The blue blur can just feel the anger coming off of Metaru, threatening to crush him for reminding him how dire the situation is.

Metaru attempted to ignore the blue blurs comment by turning his attention to Eggman Nega, he failed miserably with his killer intent leeching out. "The cure. Now." The insane doctor gave a dark chuckle in response to Metaru's blunt demand.

"Hehehe of course or course the cure. Just hand over the Sol Emerald and I'll give it to you." Metaru bit back a growl. There was no time to argue, he had to listen to him for now.

"Hand me the cure and I'll let you borrow the Sol Emerald." There may be no time to argue, but there was definitely enough time to act like a little kid. The deranged scientist merely shrugged and began searching for something in his black coat. From his coat he pulled out a test tube filled with translucent red fluids corked down by a stopper. Eggman Nega tossed the tube towards Metaru who caught it with ease and Metaru in return tossed the Sol Emerald to Eggman Nega whom also caught the gem without difficulty. Not wanting to waste time, Metaru immediately was beside Blaze.

"Me… ta… ru…" Blazes cracked voice broke the machines metaphorical heart. Her fur is disheveled and an all around mess. She is currently wearing a hospital gown, which made Metaru increasingly nervous and warm. Every now and then her hands will latch on to the table until either her knuckles turn white or her fingers start to bleed. What scared Metaru the most though was that he couldn't feel any heat from Blaze, she was instead freezing and getting colder by the second.

'_Is this what the Kintobor Virus does?'_ The Kintobor Virus is a man made virus created on accident by Ivo Kintobor, Dr. Eggman when he was still in allegiance with the Acorn Family. During that time, Ivo had no cure for the disease so he locked it up for further studying. What the virus does is that it _'eats'_ the heat from the body it is in. It is invisible to the immune system so detecting it is impossible. As it _'eats'_ the heat from the body the victim will lose consciousnesses and will fall into a coma. For a normal Mobian it would take 2 weeks for the virus to finish _'eating'_ and leave the body to die. By _'eating'_ the heat, the virus drops the temperature in the victim freezing them to death. Since Blaze has Pyrokenisis, the process is sped up instead to 10 hours.

Shaking with fear and anticipation, Metaru opened the test tube holding the 'cure'. He then opened Blazes mouth and poured the contents of the test tube into her mouth slowly as to not choke her. One gulp, two gulps, three gulps, four, the test tube in Metaru's hand now empty, he waited to see if the cure actually worked. Slowly, but surely, Blazes ragged breathing calmed down and her temperature began to rise. Metaru began to relax, but his anticipation did not waver as he continued to wait for her eyes to open. After a minute or two, two half-open golden eyes made themselves known. Their unfocused gaze was set on Metaru. For a brief moment (which felt like an eternity for Metaru) Blaze just stared into his neon red eyes until,

"Metaru?"

"Blaze!"

Without a second thought, the metallic hedgehog hugged the dazed cat full force. Oh how Metaru wishes he can cry because right now tears of joy would be spilling out. Blaze, who had just woken up, was unsure of what was going or what has happened when she was knocked out. But seeing Metaru holding on to her so tight that he was afraid she would disappear, Blaze felt sympathetic and returned the hug.

"I thought I almost lost you."

"But you didn't lose me, I am right here." The two stayed in each other embrace, not wanting let go. Metaru in fear of actually losing her, and Blaze in fear of this being another dream.

"Well isn't that touching." The sound of _his_ voice ruined the moment and the two guardians faced the direction of the voice. Metaru let out a growl while Blaze gasped at seeing the man before her.

"Eggman Nega? What are you doing here?"

"Hehehe, Why you are in my base of course!"

"Wha?"

Blazes confusion became more and more apparent as she frantically scanned her surroundings. What she saw only proved that the man's words were true. For some reason, she also felt a light breeze. She looked down and noticed that she was in nothing but her under wear and a hospital gown. Letting out an eep, Blaze tried to cover herself up in vain. During this process Blaze momentary forgot that there were other people present.

"What's going on? Why am I in Nega's base? Why am I on a table? And why am I only in a hospital gown?"

Eggman Nega chuckled darkly at how disoriented his nemesis is right now. Sonic, who has been feeling left out, answered Blaze to make his presence known.

"In order? You have been cured by a fatal disease thanks to Metaru there, I brought you here from the local hospital in Gunther, and I also put you on that table. And the hospital gown, well the staff from the hospital put that on you if you couldn't figure that out." Sonic finished with a creepy smile aimed at Metaru and Blaze. His smile grew at the reaction Blaze was giving him, one of shock and betrayal.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" her simple question was met with a simple answer by the robot beside her.

"He and Eggman Nega are… _partners_." Metaru snarled out the last word with so much venom, Blaze gazed at him with shock. She was about to ask how that happened, but after seeing the look on Metaru's face Blaze knew he didn't know either. Judging by the cruel smiles on both Nega and Sonic they were not going to share that information either. Blaze decided to ask a different question.

"What happened to me?" When she said this, the _partners_ Laughed a creepy laugh. Metaru growled at the two, but restrained himself from lashing out at them and instead went to shed some light for Blaze.

"Do you remember those water balloons?"

Blaze stared at him blankly until her memory returned on what happened just 10 hours ago. She glared at Metaru. "How could I forget."

Metaru winced at the hostility in Blazes voice. "Inside those water balloons was a fatal virus meant to kill you." Blazes glare soften and her face held a look of astonishment. "The one who planted those water balloons was Eggman Nega." Metaru's voice grew a harsh tone when he said _that man's_ name.

"Hehehe Indeed I did inject the Kintobor Virus in those water balloons, but it was Sonic who set up the trap." Hearing his name being mentioned, Sonic cut off Eggman Nega.

"Yes I did and let me tell you it wasn't easy. Anyways, after Metaru here figure that out and left the castle, I went inside and _´borrowed´_ a Sol Emerald." He paused in his monologue to laugh out loud.

"I don't see what is so funny _hedgehog_." Metaru recoiled in shock. He did not expect so much animosity from Blaze.

"That's because that isn't the funny part!" The blue blur continued his laugh until he was out of breath. "Ha… the funny part is that Metaru gave us the rest of the Sol Emeralds!" This time when Sonic went on a laughing fest, Eggman Nega joined in. Blaze, not believing what she just heard, faced Metaru, waiting for him to tell her that what he said wasn't true. Metaru's look of shame confirmed that what Sonic had just said was the truth. In this sudden realization Blaze backed away from Metaru.

"You-you gave him the Sol Emeralds?"

"I had to! It was the only way to get the cure!" Metaru tried to close the distance between him and her, but Blaze kept backing up. "Blaze, please try to under-"

"SHUT UP!"

_**SLAP!**_

The sound of Blaze's hand smacking Metaru's check could be heard through out the entire base. In her frustration, Blaze actually left a red mark on Metaru's face from the heat of her hand. Seeing what she did, blaze immediately felt guilty for what she had done.

"No, Metaru I-I didn't mean to…"

"HAHAHAHA! That is even funnier than I imagined!" Sonic couldn't help himself. He knew Blaze would be mad at Metaru, but to actually slap him? That was beyond hilarious. "haha, man I gotta stop laughing so hard or else I might lose my voice."

"Believe me Sonic, You would be doing the world a favor by losing your voice." The glare that Sonic sent to Eggman Nega had little to no effect on the man. "Now if we are done with all this drama then it is time to get down to business."

Sonic's glare turned to a look of confusion. "Business?" The maniacal scientist merely grinned as he pulled out a small metallic box with a single blue button, which he pressed. All of a sudden, then room shook and the floor began to move, half to the left, half to the right. Instinctively, Metaru grabbed Blaze by the waist (which had her blushing like mad) and jumped onto a platform near Sonic. The room continued shaking until a large, menacing machine rose from the disappearing floor.

The mechanical behemoth stood about 14 feet high and was dark blue in color. Its feet were long and thin with three drill looking toes, two in the front and one in the back. Its hands were the same length as its legs and had strong crab-like claws. The main body was circular in shape with the cockpit in the middle of it. It sort of resembled a light bulb in shape. Two sets of spikes were on top of the machine with a distance as wide as the cockpit. The spikes went all the way to the middle of the back. A powerful tail was the finishing touch to the dangerous robot. Laughing like the nutcase that he is, Eggman Nega made his way to the cockpit of the machine and got inside.

"Behold my most prized work and most powerful machine to date, The NEGATIO!" the mad man resumed his craze laughing fit. He and Sonic seemed to be doing that a lot, speaking of Sonic…

"Nega? I thought we had a deal!" the blue hedgehog seemed to look betrayed if his face was any indication.

"Deal?" Faster than either Mobian present (Metaru included) Eggman Nega's NEGATIO stretched its left arm, grabbed Sonic in a vice grip, and brought him to Nega. A hatch opened on NEGATIO'S chest revealing a large cannon. The cannon began to glow with energy and Sonic, in the face of danger could only look up at Eggman Nega with wide, frightful eyes. The Doctor's cruel grin ever so present on his face. Softly, he whispered to Sonic, "What deal?"

_**BOOM!**_

The cannon launched a heavy amount of sol energy to Sonic, seemingly obliterating his entire body. No scream was heard as Blaze and Metaru could only watch in horror as their friend turned villain was evaporated right before their eyes. The sol energy subsided and the cannon was once again was hidden, no trace of Sonic could be seen. Done with the first annoyance, Eggman Nega placed his attention to his next two victims and rushed after them, not giving them a chance to retaliate. Metaru however, was able to grab Blaze and evade Eggman Nega just in time and landed on another platform. The NEGATIO destroyed the platform Metaru and Blaze were previously on and quickly advanced towards them. Cursing his luck, Metaru continued to evade the NEGATIO still holding on to Blaze who was to shocked to do anything after what happened to Sonic.

Evade, land, crash, repeat. There were only so many platforms Metaru can go on and with the bottom floor totally gone, he had very little options. Jumping one last time, Metaru and Blaze were now on the only platform left standing. Eggman Nega took his time floating over to the two guardians, prepping up his cannon for another fire.

"No where to run now. What are you going to do hmm?" Metaru could only stand on the final platform in frustration. Without thinking he let go of Blaze and pushed her behind him, acting as a shield for her. Blaze finally regained her senses and seeing the sight before her tried to move Metaru out of the way. The metallic blue hedgehog retaliated by placing his black shield over Blaze, restraining her movement. Her muffled cries fell on death ears as Metaru faced his ultimate demise.

'_I only got one shot at this, I got to make it count.'_ Metaru looked head on at the cannon, awaiting his demise. _'I'm sorry Blaze.'_

Eggman Nega chuckled at what Metaru was attempting to do. "My, my how chivalrous of you. If you think you can save Blaze than you are more foolish than I first thought. Say goodbye!" Blazing continued to cry out to Metaru for him to get out of range of the cannon, to save himself, but her words were in vain.

The cannon fired at Metaru, engulfing him in sol energy. His cries of pain muted by the power of the NEGATIO'S cannon. Before the cannon ran out of power, Metaru was just able to put up another black shield in front of him which made the rest of the sol energy bounce off of him and hit the NEGATIO'S left shoulder disembodying the entire left arm. With the cannon finally dying down, Metaru fell to the floor with a thud, his body miraculously still intact after blasted full force with sol energy.

"I'm… I'm sorry Blaze. I… couldn't stay… with… you…" The black shield surrounding Blaze eroded away, allowing the purple feline to run over to the beaten robot.

"Metaru!" Blaze tried to grab a hold of the still machine before, but whenever she did a strong electric bolt would strike her and numb her hands. "Metaru…" She was coming close to tears. Metaru, someone she had briefly trusted, and got to know lay lifeless before her. Unable to hold the tears anymore, Blaze openly cried for Metaru. "Idiot, why did you have to take that blast? You knew you wouldn't survive didn't you?" The electric shocks subsided and Blaze was now crying on Metaru charred chest. Out of anger, Blaze pounded onto his chest. "Why did you have to leave? Why did you leave me alone! Why didn't you chase after me when I left? Why can't you be sitting next to me? Laughing wi me?" The pounding subsided and her voice started to crack. "Please Metaru don't be gone I.. I " _'I love you.'_

"ARGH! Damn it! Looks like that blasted copy wanted to take something with him. That bastard." Eggman Nega continued to curse about the loss of his NEGATIO's arm, totally ignoring Blaze. The princess of Anima's sadness quickly turned to anger, and lots of it. She rose to her feet as an aura of flames surrounded her. The flames did no harm to her nor to Metaru as she stalked over to the one responsible for her grief.

"Doesn't matter whether he is dead or not, that bastard of a robot will forever be a pain in the ass."

"Shut up." Cut off in mid rant, Eggman Nega at last looked over at Blaze, not liking what he is seeing. The enraged feline was covered in flames that licked everything that it touched. In this state, the hospital gown she was wearing burnt away leaving Blaze in only her white bra and panties. The doctor paid no attention to that little detail (at least that is what he kept telling himself) but instead focused on Blaze head which was cast downward. Eggman Nega's felt fear course through his veins at seeing Blaze like this. He never saw her as angry she was right now and he had every right to be afraid of her. However, his fear died down and his old cockiness returned.

"Just because you finally decided to grow a back bone, doesn't mean that I will listen to yo-" Eggman Nega was once again cut off by Blaze, but this time by her disembodying his robot's right arm with her flames.

"I said," she raised her head to look at the bane of her existence. The snarl on her face was enough for Eggman Nega to piss his pants, but followed up with her glare it was like her eyes were literary on fire, and with her power that may not be to far from the truth. What had happened next left the mad doctor in pieces. "Shut up!"

_**POW!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

Blaze jumped up to the NEGATIO's chest area, and with an enflamed fist, punched the robot so hard that the NEGATIO hit the other side of the room and fell downward to where it first appeared. A loud crash signified that the NEGATIO had reached to bottom. With no hesitation, Blaze followed the NEGATIO to the next room by jumping downwards and shooting off similar to a rocket thanks to her flame aura. It was now silent as Metaru's shell of a body laid motionless on the remaining platform of what is left of Eggman Nega lab. For a few seconds, no sound was made until from a busted door, which Metaru entered from, a shadowed figure came by, setting it's gaze on Metaru.

**~DBF~**

"Oh my head."

"That's not going to be the only thing hurting when I'm done with you _Eggman Nega._"

The room that Blaze and Nega were now in seemed to be an empty storage room. Wooden crates and metallic boxes were placed everywhere in the storage room. A few lights were placed on the wall to illuminate an otherwise dark room. Like the room above, the color scheme of the storage room was a dull grey. The NEGATIO crashed onto a pile of wooden crates, smashing them all to pieces of all kinds of sizes. Blaze on the other hand landed gracefully in the center of the room and was currently stalking to where Eggman Nega was. Once she reached were he was, Blaze grabbed a hold of the left leg of the NEGATIO and began spinning. Round and round they went until Blaze let go of the NEGATIO and sent it along with Eggman Nega flying.

_**CRASH!**_

The NEGATIO this time is stuck on one of the wall. Eggman Nega felt like throwing up than and there, but restrained from doing that. Instead, he opened up the cockpit of the NEGATIO to let in some fresh air. Bad move. In an instant, Blaze was right in front of the disoriented doctor. Still engulfed in her flame aura, Blaze grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the NEGATIO. Next, Blaze stored as much fire into both of her hands and blasted the NEGATIO with her flames. After about 10 seconds of none stop fire, Blaze ceased her attack and left the NEGATIO, which is now hot liquid metal on the floor, and face Eggman Nega. Nega sat on the floor, nursing a broken left arm. He winced in pain every now an then. He did not expect Blaze to attack so viciously and with such power. Speaking of the enraged feline, Nega started to feel increasingly warmer. He looked up to see Blaze walking over to him. She appeared to be calm, but he knew, he knew that she was furious. It seemed she wasn't satisfied with just destroying his prized machine. No, she wanted to end his life as well. Fearing for his life, Eggman Nega backed away from a quickly approaching Blaze.

"N-no! Please! Spare me! I-I will never bother you again please just let me go!" the man was close to tears now. Blaze did not falter in her tracks as she stood right before the groveling man who was backed into a corner. "Have mercy on me!"

"Mercy?" There was no emotion detected in her voice and that sent a chill down Eggman Nega's spine. Her stone cold face changed to anger once more. "Did you show mercy to Sonic? Or how about myself?" By now Blaze had grabbed him by the collar once more, her eyes scaring the wits out of the man. "Did you show mercy to Metaru when you blasted him?"

"P-please! I'll change, just give me a chance!"

"No more chances!" Blaze raised her right fist ready to strike down Eggman Nega. "I'm going to finish you here and now." Nega closed his eyes, waiting for the impeding blow. Blaze lit her fist and was about to punch a hole through his head until.

"Blaze…" wide eyed, the cat in question let her grip on Eggman Nega falter and dropped him on the floor. The man gasped for breath as he clutched his neck.

'_It can't be!_' turning around ever so slowly, Blaze wanted oh so badly to believe that she heard correctly, that her mind was not playing tricks on her. Facing the direction of the voice, Blaze saw someone she thought she will never see standing again. Metaru, formally known as Metal Sonic, stood before her. He was still scorched and charred and his left leg seemed to be weak if that limp of his was any clue, but he was alive nonetheless.

"Stop it Blaze. This isn't like you."

"What do you mean?" tears were beginning to run down her face again. She just couldn't believe that he was really standing before her, not after what she saw. "He killed Sonic and would've killed me if he had the chance. Look what he did to You! I have every right to end him!" Blaze collapsed onto the floor, openly sobbing. A pair of strong arms draped over her, halting her from her crying.

"Please Blaze, stop this. You are not a killer so don't stoop down to his level." Metaru's words sobered Blaze down, but what he said next left her in momentary shock. "I didn't fall in love with a murderer."

"What did you say?" Did she just hear right? Did Metaru say what she thinks he said?

Metaru stared into Blazes golden eyes and said with as much sincerity as he can muster. "I said I love you Blaze."

Fresh tears fell down from Blazes face as she hugged Metaru with all her might. "I-I love you to… Metaru." The two continued embracing each other, not wishing to let the other go. The two faintly began to glow. The light around them grew brighter and brighter. Metaru and Blaze were to preoccupied in their blissful state to notice. They continued to shine brighter until the light engulfed the entire room. When the blinding flash subsided, both Metaru and Blaze were gone.

…

…

…

The storage room was deathly silent for a few seconds. Then, the same figure that appeared in the room above made itself known and walked towards where Eggman Nega Laid. Crouching down, the figure knocked on the man's head.

"Are you ok in there Tails?"

"Just peachy." Suddenly, Eggman Nega split open vertically from the waist up to reveal Miles 'Tails' Prower. The two-tailed fox seemed to be sitting in some sort of cockpit with his hands on two joy sticks. Bruises were seen all around the young mechanic showing that he did not have a safe ride.

"Glad to hear that buddy!" Tails glared at the newly revealed Sonic, who appeared to be unscathed. His cheesy grin unwavering from the foxes glare.

"Like you have anything to complain about. You're not the one that was thrown around like a rag doll." A little wobbly at first, Tails got off of the Eggman Nega robot, landing on his butt. "Man that hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry for causing all of this trouble on the two of you." Sonic and Tails looked towards the third occupant of the room who seemed sad.

Sonic put on a warm smile and shoulder hugged the third occupant to lift her spirits. "Hey now Nali don't go all Shadow on us, after all you got a brand new body!"

Nali smiled back at Sonic after hearing his corny joke. Well she would be smiling if she had a mouth. Nali's body looked exactly like Metal Blaze. In fact she is Metal Blaze! "Thanks Sonic, I needed that. Oh! And congrats to you both. Looks like your plan worked perfectly to the last letter!"

"Except for me getting my ass kicked." Sonic and _'Nali´_ loled at what had Tails said. Soon enough, Tails sour mood melted away and he too laughed away.

Sonic, being the first one to control himself, asked Nali a question. "Hey Nali, now that you have a body of your own, what are you gonna do now?"

"Well Sonic, I think I'll travel through this world, and change my appearance. No offence Tails, but I don't want to look like a roboticized Blaze all the time."

"None taken Nali." Tails said. "But what are you going to do about your lost memory?"

Nali gave a shrug. "Don't know, but I think its high time to make some new ones. After all I am over a millennia old, I don't think my past is that much of importance." Both Sonic and Tails nodded at her answer, but Sonic wanted to ask one more thing.

"What about Metaru and Blaze? What happened to them?"

"I sent them along with the Sol Emeralds back to the shrine."

Tails quirked an eyebrow. "How'd you do that?"

"Don't know, but suddenly *yawn* I feel very tired." After letting out another yawn, Nali curled up on the floor and fell asleep. Sonic and Tails sweat dropped at Nali's actions. Seeing as how there was nothing left for them to do, the duo sped out of the 'base' and off to who knows where.

**~DBF~**

"Metaru."

" Blaze."

Just as Nali said, both Metaru and Blaze were back in the Sol Emerald Shrine with said gems back in their rightful place. Both guardians were curled up asleep in each others arms. Eventually, a set of golden eyes and a pair of neon red iris's opened. The two quickly realized their position and jumped out of each others embrace. They both now stood erect and were pointing at the other accusingly.

"What were you doing? Me? No You!" Metaru and Blaze had no idea what happened and were now flustered. Metaru finally noticed Blazes change in clothing, or lack there of and turned away, his face heating up.

"Um Blaze."

"What? You perverted robot." Metaru felt like he was going to get seriously hurt if he said what he was going to say, but if he doesn't say it now more pain could be in his future. He, however could not muster up the courage to say it out loud so instead made a gesture with his finger. Wondering what Metaru meant, Blaze looked down on herself. A shrill cry was heard all over Anima.

"What happened to my clothes!"

"How the hell should I know!"

"You were the one feeling me up!"

"Well who was the purring through the entire night!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

The two guardians were now growling at each other. They were ready to rip each others throats until.

_**GROWL!**_

Hearing her stomach growling for food, Blaze blushed as she suddenly felt very weak. Seeing her in such a state, Metaru let out a sigh, picked her up bridal style and walked out of the Shrine.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you to your room so you can put on a fresh batch of clothes while I go and make breakfast for you." Blaze was about to protest, but her stomach beat her to the punch with another growl. Her blush bigger than before, the princess of Anima crossed her arms and huffed. Her blush deepened as memories of last night's _'dream´_ replayed in her mind.

'_Was it all just a dream?'_ Blaze looked at Metaru and saw that he was not damaged in the least. In fact, he seemed to have a heavenly glow. Her blush deepened even more at the last thought. _'Even if it was a dream, did what I say was true? Do I love Metaru?_' Unbeknownst to Blaze, Metaru was having similar thoughts.

'_It felt so real, but was it all just a figment of my imagination?'_ Casting his gaze on the feline in his arms, Metaru came to a conclusion. _'Real or not, my feelings for the girl in my arms are true. I love Blaze the Cat and there is nothing I can do about it._

_Besides,'_ Blaze thought.

'_I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

**The End**

**Since this is the last chapter, I would like anyone who is reading this to tell me what you think. Who knows I might do a sequal for this story. One thing is for sure I'm going to go back and fix all the little mistakes that are all over. So R&R and sing Happy Birthday cause mines in two days! Oh yeah, in less than two days I'm going to be 17! Good bye for now !**


End file.
